Teaming Together
by scottiedog
Summary: SG1 and crew team togther with NCIS to find out who has been killing Naval Officers
1. Cassie meeting the NCIS team

_Hello, everyone here is another story for you all. I have not abandoned "Unexpected Surprises...", I am working on the last chapter for it. Hope to have it up soon._

Disclaimers: I do not own Stargate or NCIS. I am borrowing them and will put them back on the shelf when I'm done.

* * *

**Prologue**

Cassie was in a rush to get to the Lieutenant General's office. With it being the Pentagon, she had to go through many floors. When she arrived at her uncle Jack's office, his secretary waved Cassie right in and smiled at her as she went into the General's office. As Cassie walked into the office he spoke to her.

"I need you to go to NCIS."

"Why?" asked Cassie curiously.

Jack sighed, " Cassandra, I need someone like this at the SGC and since you need to be able to do autopsies. I need you to learn from the best."

"Ok, Uncle Jack, who?"

Jack smiled, "That's better. And the who is Dr. Donald Mallard, otherwise known as Ducky. He runs the autopsies out of NCIS." Jack stopped to let that soak into Cassie's brain for a moment and then continued, "Cass, here is Gibb's jacket."

Cassie reached for the jacket and started looking through it, "Wow and whoa" exclaimed Cassie.

"Yeah, with you being a medical doctor you have authorization to look at that but otherwise..."

"Yeah, I know Uncle Jack," Cassie said and then looked back at the file and then at Jack.

Knowing the look, Jack said " You'll meet the rest of the team when you arrive at NCIS."

Cassie nodded her head, "Thanks Uncle Jack. "I'll phone you when I get to the NCIS office."

"Ok, well some of us have work to do." Jack said with a wave of his hand.

Cassie grinned and arose from her chair and excited the Lieutenant General O'Neill's office.

* * *

Chapter One

NCIS office stood with its iron sign on a brick building. Cassie just stood outside, looked at the building and took a deep breath and walked right into the building. At the check in she received her visitors badge, then went to the elevator that went directly to the bull pen looking for Special Agent Gibbs. Once she arrived she found two people arguing. Cassie's gut was telling her to put the two in time outs but instead she just went with it.

"When you two are done arguing, I would like to find Special Agent Gibbs." After saying this she noticed they weren't listening so she put a hand on both of their chest and stood in between them. "Now that I have your attention, you," Cassie pointed to Tony "sit", then she turned to the female and pointed at her and said, "you sit also."

They both started to say something and she turned to them both and said "Aaaaah, now where can I find Special Agent Gibbs?" Cassie asked the female agent.

"Right behind you lieutenant." Gibbs said with a smirk on his face. "Come to my desk."

When Gibbs and Cassie arrived at his desk, Gibbs spoke in his no nonsense manner, "You sound like him"

Cassie knew who he was talking about and said, "Yeah, I should he helped raise me along with three others."

Gibbs nodded. "Well, why don't we go see Ducky." Turning to the other three, "find out why our Navy Commander died." Then he and Cassie headed to the elevator that would take him to autopsy.

As soon as Gibbs opened Ducky's lab with an eye scanner, Cassie sensed Naquadah in the lab.

"Don't touch the body."

"Why?" asked Ducky curiously. Gibbs had the same expression on his face.

"Dr. Mallard where is your gloves?"

"Over there in the right hand drawer."

Cassie went over and found the gloves and the proceeded to the body and was stopped by Gibbs. "You told Ducky to stop, why?"

Cassie sighed and rubbed her nose to her shoulder, "I'm going to ask permission for you all to sign a nondisclosure agreement."

"Why?" Gibbs asked puzzled. Rarely a time when Gibbs is puzzled.

Cassie sighed again, "Do you have your cell phone and gun on you?"

"Yes" replied Gibbs.

"I need you to put a call through to my uncle and then hand me your gun."

"Why?"

"Please. I will explain later."

Gibbs put a call through to O'Neill's office and waited, "I need to speak to Lieutenant General O'Neill, this Special Agent Gibbs calling from NCIS."...""Gibbs"...He puts down the cell phone and puts it on speaker.

"Cassie, what's up?"

"The dead guy in the morgue has a certain kind of metal we all know and love." Cassie said sarcastically with a bit of disgust.

"Gibbs, give her your weapon and I will be down there for you, your team and the lab techs to sign in about 20. Don't ask why just do and I'll explain when I get there." Then they heard a click.

Gibbs reached down to his ankle and handed Cassie the weapon.

Cassie looked at the weapon to make sure it was loaded, then pointed it at the patient that was on the table. "Dr. Mallard very carefully roll the patient away from you and Gibbs come over here to me."

As soon as Ducky moved to the patient and Gibbs was behind the patient, a worm like creature came out of his mouth seeking another host, which was Ducky, but never go that far when Cassie opened fire at the creature and severed its head and body with three shots. Just as Cassie was done shooting there stood Ziva and Tony with Jack who had a zat with him, he immediately zatted the goua'ld three times and then turned to Cassie.

"Niiiiice."

"Thank you kind sir" Cassie said cheekily.

"Smart ass." Jack said with a smile

"You love me anyway 'Uncle' Jack"

"Yup!" Then Jack turned to Gibbs and Ducky as well as the bodies behind him and said "all of you need to sign these papers, then we need go to Ms. Scioto's lab." Then Jack looked at the body on the table and said, "Definitely died of a staff blast."

Gibbs nodded his head. They all made there way to Abby's lab. He introduced everyone to Abby when they arrived at Abby's lab, and then Gibbs explained why they were down, "Abs, General O'Neill need you to sign some nondisclosure agreement because you will be doing forensics in this case and they may need you later on."

"Ok, sounds fine to me." Abby said in agreement. It sounded great to her only...

Jack saw her face, "I have two individuals from my old unit that would LOVE to help you with your forensics while we are here."

Abby looked ecstatic with the thought.

Cassie turned to Jack and said, "They are not going to like you for volunteering them especially Daniel."

Jack just looked at Cassie and said, "Tough."

Abby looked between Jack and Gibbs and the signed to Gibbs while pointing to Jack and said, " He sounds like you."

Jack and Gibbs just smiled and accepted the compliment. Everyone left Abby's lab. Gibbs and Jack went to Shephards office Cassie and Ducky went back to the morgue, while Ziva and Tony went back to work on who killed the Commander.


	2. Getting Sam and Daniel involved

Disclaimers: I do not own Stargate SG1 it belongs to SciFi Channel, Showtime, Stargate Productions II, Inc., Gekko Group, and MGM. NCIS belongs to:

A/N: If there is anything wrong with my sintax let me know and i will fix it. Please email me about it with the correction, it will be great. As always thank you **jagfanincalif** for reading and betaing this. Thanks girl you rock.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

In the elevator Gibbs looked at Jack with surprise on his face and asked, "When did you learn to sign?"

"A friend of the family has a daughter that is completely deaf. I wanted to teach her how to play street hockey. So we made a deal, she would teach me to sign while I taught her street hockey." Jack just shrugged like it was no big deal.

Gibbs had never known a General that could be human instead of a being a hard nose. Gibbs wondered, 'I wonder what he is like when he is angry?' Gibbs just shook his head, to him it was wait and see.

As both Jack and Gibbs made their way to Shepards office they noticed Tony and Ziva arguing again from upstairs. Jack looked at Gibbs as if to say 'do they ever stop'. Gibbs looked at Jack and slightly nodded his head. Jacks expression was,'Oy!'

As Gibbs and Jack walked into Shepards office, Cynthia the secretary, looked up from her desk, and pointed at Jack, "General you can go right in but Gibbs you have to stay here."

Jack went in but left the door slightly open. Gibbs noticed but didn't say anything.

As Jack walked into Shepards office, he noticed that she was on the phone and waited until she was off. When Shepherd got off of the phone she turned her head toward Jack and said with a sigh, "Have a seat General. What can I do for you?"

"It stinks being at the top doesn't it?" Not waiting for an answer Jack said, "I need you to sign this." He handed her the nondisclosure agreement already out of his briefcase ready for her to sign.

"To answer your first question, yes it does, and why do I have to sign this?" answered Shepard

"If you want to know what is going on with your best team you'll sign it." Jack said smugly.

"You remind me of Gibbs." Shepherd reached for the paper and signed it then handed it back to Jack.

"Now, to explain everything I need the following people up in MTAC: Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva and Abby. My 'niece' is downstairs in autopsy explaining everything to Dr. Mallard."

Gibbs heard him so he called down to the bullpen. "DiNozzo meet me up in MTAC... NOW DiNozzo and bring Ziva with you."

After Gibbs made the call, Shepard and Jack exited the directors office and headed directly to MTAC where Tony and Ziva were waiting. Once inside, Gibbs was able to tell the tech guys at the computer to get a hold of Abby and then scramble the connection. Once that was done, Gibbs waited for an explanation from Jack who was talking to the one of the techs at the computer, then all of a sudden there was a man and woman on the video screen.

"Good afternoon Daniel, Carter."

"Jack" answered Daniel

"Sir" answered Sam

"I need you two to explain why we do what we do."

The man on the screen just rolled his eyes and said with a little bit of annoyance, "Jack..."

"Daniel..." Jack said with a bit of impatience.

Daniel looked at Jack and Jack nodded slightly.

"Hi everyone. I am Dr. Daniel Jackson archaeologist and linguist, to my left is..."

"Lieutenant Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter, we are going to be explaining to you about a device that we have that can transport you from one planet to another instantaneously. It is called a Stargate."

Daniel picks it up, "The Stargate was found in Giza, Egypt in 1928 where a Dr. Langford and his collegues found it. It was put on the back burner until 1945 when a Dr. Littlefield went through, then in early 1990's a young archaeologist caught the attention of Dr. Catherine Langford she introduced him to the Stargate and he figured out the symbols on it after 2 weeks where others had failed."

Sam picks it up, "The Stargate lets you travel to others worlds and other cultures. We have been able to travel to a lot of worlds and have met some really interesting people. The thing is that this Stargate is one big Superconductor and is made of Naquadah. The metal that is in your victim is part of what the guy has in his system."

Jack takes it up from there staring at nothing in particular, "The metal is also associated with nasty creatures who like to burrow into the back of someone elses neck, stay there and take over. These creatures are called the Goau'ld. Nasty, nasty, nasty guys. You will be doing the host a favor when killing him or her. Trust me these things are not pretty. Just do us all a favor and call it in if you see someones eyes glow that will be your first clue but, their arrogant, self preservation, and god complex tends to give them away." Then Jack looks at Daniel, "Humble as ever I see. You forgot to mention to them that _you_ Daniel were able to open the gate."

Tonys mouth is hanging open, "WOW!" he exclaims. Then becomes more serious, "Ok, what does this have to do with the corpse in Ducky's lab?" Everyone shakes their head at him being clueless.

Gibbs reaches over and smacks Tony on the back of the head, "DiNozzo, haven't you been paying attention, the corpse in the morgue is one of them." Gibbs points to the pictures that Daniel has on the video screen.

"Oh" Tony says more soberly.

Jack turns to Daniel and says, " I think that is about it, right?"

"Yeah it is." Daniel answered.

"Ok, you guys are_ really_ going to like me. I need you two to come out D.C. And help Abby with the techno stuff that goes along with getting to the bottom of this." Jack says in a smug voice.

"Sir, I have things to work on, I can't..."

"Jack, I really need to get these..."

"Ack, the forensic specialist needs the help and insight into what to look for and Carter since you like to blow things up, she has doohickey's down there that you will love. Daniel she needs you down there if something comes up with Goau'ld or any other writing that is from our other allies that pop up on the screen."

"Ok, Jack we'll be there. Will leave here in about two hours. See you all later."


	3. Daniel and Sam meet Abby

Disclaimers: Do not own StargateSG1 or NCIS. See Prologue and Chapter One for the details.

A/N: The italics in this chapter is for the sign language going on btwn Daniel and Abby

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It took Daniel and Sam almost two hours to shut everything down that they were working on, head to the tarmac at Peterson AFB, board the transport there and then land in D.C. grab a rental car and head to NCIS headquarters.

Once Daniel and Sam arrived at NCIS, they were both given visitors tags, and were directed to the floor where to go. Once they arrived on the correct floor, Daniel and Sam proceeded to Gibbs team. As they approached, they both heard the bantering of Tony and Ziva. Daniel cleared his throat.

Tony and Ziva looked up at both Daniel and Sam. Sam was wearing her dress blues while Daniel was wearing a blue suit to match his blue eyes.

Sam spoke first, " We are looking for Gibbs and Lt. General O'Neill."

"Their upstairs" replied Tony.

Both Daniel and Sam looked up and saw Gibbs and Jack coming out of MTAC.

"Up here Carter." Jack said loudly.

Daniel and Sam went upstairs to meet Gibbs as well as found out what was going on. As they came up the stairs, Jack made the introductions, "Carter, Daniel meet former Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs." Turning to Gibbs he said, "Gibbs, Lieutenant Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Gibbs shook their hands and listened to O'Neill. "They are here to help with the forensics and any other languages you can't identify. Daniel is a linguist and Carter likes to blow things up."

Gibbs understood, "Why don't we have Officer David take you down to Abby's and introduce you." He turned and leaned over the railing and said, "Officer David meet us down at Abby's lab and DiNozzo finish your work."

Ziva jumped up and headed to the elevator to meet Gibbs at Abby's lab.

When they arrived at Abby's lab, Gibbs instructed Ziva to introduce Abby to them, while he and Jack went to autopsy.

Ziva used the eye scanner for Abby's lab. She also saw the faces of them both and saw them cringe at the music coming from the lab. All three entered and Sam noticed Abby doing some testing on the residue around the clothing of the commander's clothes.

Ziva reached to run off the music and heard Abby yell "Don't you even dare."

"We have guests." Ziva yelled back over the music. Knowing full well that Abby couldn't hear with the headphones over her ears. Ziva noticed that Daniel inched closer to Abby.

Daniel touched Abby's' shoulder and very carefully signed, "_You are going to blow your lab and this building up if you test that."_

"_Why would it blow up_?" Abby signed back.

Daniel signed, "_Sam can explain it better than I can but a tiny bit of naquadah is like a whole box of dynamite."_

Abby pointed at Ziva and did a slash motion close to her neck for the music to be turned off and then asked Daniel, "Where did you learn to sign?"

Daniel felt humbled and honored to tell this story, "Jack did. When he was teaching a girl street hockey on his old street in Colorado Springs, he thought he might come in handy during our travels, so he invited me during his lessons of learning to sign."

Abby was impressed, "Cool. So, I need to stop testing this right?"

"Yup" Sam answered. "You remember signing the non disclosure agreement?"

"Yes," Abby said. Remembering how hard she had to press on the papers. Just thinking about it gave her hand a cramp.

Pointing at the material, "That has naquadah all around it. That appears to be from a staff blast, which have naquadah crystal that is inside it."

Just then Abby's video phone beeped. She pressed the button. "This is Abby your on the air."

"Ms. Scioto, I need Daniel and Carter here in autopsy."

Abby turned and saw that Ziva, Daniel and Carter had left. "They have already left headed your way, and General by the way it's Abby or Abs."

Jack's face softened a bit. "I'll keep that in mind. O'Neill out."


	4. Jack and Sam are noticed by Ducky

Disclaimers: Do not own StargateSG1 or NCIS

_A/N: Spoilers in this chapter for Season 9 of Stagate SG1 for the episode: Beachhead_

_Beta read by: jagfanincalif. Thanks girl for doing this for me._

* * *

Chapter Four

Ziva, Daniel and Sam entered autopsy just as Jack ended his call with Abby.

Jack turned to them and said "Ducky found something that I think you guys will be interested in." He turns to Ducky and stats firmly, "Ducky."

Ducky ends his conversation with Gibbs and motions all of them to the x-rays lit up on the wall. "I found this in his palm. It looks like something from the Bible days but I can't be sure."

"Dr. Mallard," shaking hands with Ducky, "Dr. Daniel Jackson," motioning with his hands, "is there anyway to blow this up so that I can see it?"

"Ducky," Ducky says to Daniel, "Dr Jackson we've placed in a bag and tagged it, so that I can send it to Abby. You can take it to Abby if you like."

"Thank you Ducky and please call me Daniel. I think I'll go back down to Abby's lab for her to blow this up." Daniel states and walk out of autopsy.

"Ziva, go with him." ordered Gibbs with a slight growl.

"On it." Ziva replies.

After Daniel and Ziva leave, Ducky turns back to his audience and displays a square piece of technology that he is clueless about.

Ducky turns to Cassie and asks, "Cassie would you mind bringing the square piece that we have bagged over here please."

"Sure Ducky," Cassie replies. She gets it and hands it to Ducky.

"Miss Cassie and I found this curled up in his finger."

Sam recognizes the technology and ask, "May I see it Dr. Mallard?" Ducky hands it to her.

"Sir, this is Ancient." Sam says to Jack.

"A doohickey that I can play with, huh?" Jack says mischievously.

"Yup," Sam answers with a twinkle in her eyes.

Gibbs interrupts them and says, "Let's go back down to Abby's lab and you can figure it out there."

"Ok," Jack says as he looks at Sam. The message he sends her is a heart full of love and says thank you from the bottom of his heart. Sam sends the same message back.

As Ducky is observing them, his video phone beeps and answers it. "Hey Abigail," Ducky says with a smile.

"Hey Ducky is Mr. Jack there? Daniel says he needs to talk to him about an overdressed goon."

Jack comes to the video phone, "Tell Daniel, I am coming right now."

Jack, Sam and Gibbs leave for Abby's lab. While Ducky is left in autopsy.

"Abigail, is Daniel there?"

"Yes he is, hang on." There is some rustling in the back ground and then Daniel asks, "Ducky?"

"You know Jack and Sam pretty well?"

"Yes, I do."

"When did they get married Daniel?"

Daniel was taken back, he was surprised that Ducky had figured it out so fast. "When Sam was transferred to Area 51. Why?"

" Oh, just being a romantic at heart. Hmm, what is Jacks christian name?"

"Jonathon, but everyone calls him Jack."

"Thanks Daniel."

"Your welcome Ducky." Then Daniel ends the call.

----------

Meanwhile in the NCIS bullpen...

McGee was tracing the Lieutenant Commanders steps of where he was and how he came to be at the docks in Norfolk. As he is doing this, a page comes up about a man claiming he wants to take over the universe. He immediately gets on the phone to Abby's lab. There is no answer, so he goes to the elevators to head to Abby's lab. As he gets off the elevator, he hears shouting. McGee walks into Abby's lab after getting his eyes scanned. He immediately heads over to Abbys computers, brings up what he has found and the computer starts beeping.

Abby, hearing the beeping comes over to see what it is about, she is immediately followed by Sam.

"Carter..." Jack says in a low tone when she moves away, and then notices the beeping.

"Sir, I think you better take a look at this?" Sam says seriously.

Jack looked at the screen and said with a frustrated and annoying voice, "Doesn't he ever go away?"


	5. Jack let's Cassie tell his story

Disclaimers: Do not own StargateSG1 or NCIS

A/N: I know this is really short. I hope you like it.

A/NII: Thank you everybody that has reviewed. It brings a smile to my face EVERYTIME you review. It is a humble experience to get them.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Sam asked with concern in her voice.

Jack sighed, then looked up at her, knowing that everyone else was listening, "Remember, when I was captured by Ba'al?"

How could Sam forget, it took the whole team a month to find him, with a system lord called lord Yu, they found him. "Yeah", she said with trepidation with her voice.

"It was way worse than that." Jack said with a sad expression. "The dead guy in the morgue would've been me if Cassie and Jon had not have found me."

Sam gasped. She was shocked that he had to go through that same torture again. "When did this happen?"

"...Oh when you were floating in space." Cassandra said, coming in with Ducky and McGee at the tail end of the conversation.

"Who was this guy, Jack?" Daniel asked with concern. He was starting to remember bits and pieces from his time with Jack while he was ascended.

Jack was looking pained, not wanting to answer. He looked at Sam, Abby, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Ducky and McGee and then at Cassie who he nodded his head toward her.

"A gou'ald named Manasseh. He thought he was hot stuff. He also worshiped Ba'al. When he found about Uncle Jack, he thought that he had won a prize. Anyway, he was into kinds of gobbleygook that wasn't health for the soul. He tried to break Uncle Jacks soul, but what he found was a man who believed in the GOD of the universe. Manasseh was about to kill Jack with a staff blast when Jon and I came on the scene. Jon took out the snake while I went for Uncle Jack. I said all that to say this, the guy in the morgue is the spitting image of Jack when he was at the Academy." Cassie said in matter of fact tone.

Cassie walked over to the computer screen brought up the autopsy photos that she downloaded to Abby. "Our dead is Major Neilson."

Cassie turned around to see Jack go pale.

Jack was thinking of Major Mark Neilson, how they had gone to the Academy together. Everybody thought that they were twins because they looked so much alike. He was the guy who served with him and Hammond at the Pentagon when he went missing.

Jack turned into a hard stone. "Was Manasseh behind this?"

"Yes, Uncle Jack I would bet my degree on it. He had a broken clavicle (collar bone), his right arm was broken at the elbow, his patellas (knee caps) were crushed and then killed with a staff blast. All in all I think he was after you Uncle Jack, because the knee caps that were crushed were brand new. Yours, Uncle Jack, on the other hand have been broken a few times. How he knew about your knees I'll never know."

"I told him when we first met..." Jack said with clinched teeth.

Sam noticed how distressed Jack was and said, "We'll get him, Jack." She then turned to Gibbs, with the expression of 'we have work to do'. Gibbs nodded slightly.

"Tony and Ziva go to the warehouse take Cassie with you; McGee track his movements take Colonel Carter with you; Abby, Jack and I will stay here; Ducky have Jenny meet you in autopsy."

"Gibbs, I need Daniel to go with Tony and Ziva. He'll recognize any or all the artifacts, and he has gone through the Jack O'Neill boot camp 101, so he knows how to defend himself." Jack said to Gibbs, after he gave out the orders to the others.

"Thanks Jack" Daniel deadpanned with a twinkle in his eye.

"Your welcome Space Monkey." Jack said with a smirk and then turned into a smile when he heard Daniel groan.

"Well, don't stand around get going." Gibbs growled because nobody was moving.

Everyone left to get going on their assigned jobs.


	6. A warning is issued

Disclaimers: Do not own Stargate SG1 or NCIS

_A/N: I know that it has been a while. My kids needed me for a bit. Anyway, as always your reviews are very HUMBLING. Thank You!_

_A/NII: For those of you who are on my author alert list, you make writing a VERY HUMBLING experience. Thank You!_

_Thank you hubby for helping in the beta department. If there is anything wrong, Jagfanincalif will help with what ever is wrong and I will fix it later. Again, thank you for the reviews._

Now on with Chapter Six...

* * *

Chapter Six

The warehouse was on the other side of the city. It was built like a typical warehouse on the outside but it looked like it was coming apart on the inside, wires were hanging down from the ceiling, the ceiling had wet paneling, it was a horrible mess.

As they looked around Tony, Ziva, Cassie and Daniel were astounded that it was still standing.

"Looks like who ever was here left in a hurry." Tony said in noncommittal tone as he observed his surrounding's. His comment was an understatement to the rest of them but they all agreed.

All four of them moved to different positions in the warehouse until Cassie called on the radio.

"Daniel, I think you better get over here." Cassie said sternly with a voice of concern.

As everyone converged on Cassie's position, they understood immediately why the place was deserted. A Navy lieutenants body was by a black circular ball that was blinking.

"Tony grab the body and take lead; Ziva, Cassie follow, and I'll bring up the rear." Daniel told everyone. Tony gave Daniel a look that said, 'We can't move the body'.

Daniel immediately understood Tony's look, pointed at the black ball and said, "We HAVE to move the body to get away from that bomb."

All of them immediately got to work on getting the body, doing a couple of pictures and grabbing as much evidence as they could for Abby and Ducky before the bomb exploded in their faces. Just as they exited the building the bomb went off. All four of them with the lieutenants body ducked and rolled.

Tony and Ziva were the first to get up and then Cassie was next but Daniel was lying still. Cassie immediately went to him and checked his pulse. It was slightly erratic but steady. She looked at Tony and mouthed, 'Call Jack.'

Tony immediately got out his cell phone and called Jack back at NCIS Headquarters.

"O'Neill"

"We need you and Gibbs over at the warehouse..." Tony noticed that Cassie was asking for the phone. He handed it to her.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"It went pear shaped, that's what happened." Cassie snapped.

"Cassie?" Jack said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, sorry. Could you bring Gibbs and Ducky when you come. We have a DB and Daniel has been hurt." Cassie let out a deep sigh, and said with a tone that was sorry as well as with concern. "I'll explain when you get to the warehouse."

"Alright, we'll be there in 15. O'Neill out"

Gibbs and Jack arrived exactly 15 minutes later. They had left Abby with Jenny, McGee and Colonel Carter. They both got out and approached Cassie.

:The building has been destroyed by one of the black round gou'ld bombs." Cassie said as she saw them approach her. Without looking at her, she saw that Jack understood her.

Just then Ducky pulled up with Jimmy Palmer and started looking at Daniel as well as the dead lieutenant. "Daniel is going to be fine. He was knocked unconscious from the building and hit his head. Our dead lieutenant is not so lucky.

"First impressions Duck, same M.O.?" Gibbs asked non to gently.

"At first glance I'd say so Jethro, but I'd have to put him on my table first to be sure." replied Ducky.

Daniel came awake and very carefully rolled over because of his pounding head, pulled his glasses off his head and tugged at the piece of paper the lieutenant had in his pocket and read it.

"Jack..." Daniel said weakly.

"What Daniel?" Jack said with concern as he immediately went to him.

"We have a problem." He handed the message to Jack.

"What does it say Daniel?" Gibbs said pointedly as if to say 'you are not supposed to touch the body'.

Daniel knowing to ignore glares replied, "This was just a warning. The next one will be huge."

Gibbs and Daniel looked at Jack and saw his face harden and say "We need to get back. Cassie you are with us. Tony and Ziva keep an eye out."

Gibbs understood the hardness in Jacks face, some one was after him or his team. He didn't need to know what was on the paper. It was on Jacks face as clear as a sunny day. He knew that look well, he had it a time or two himself. Then looked at everyone else just standing there stunned. "Well, you heard the man, let's go".


	7. Friends rescued and disaster averted

_Alright all, I am sorry for taking well over six months to get this done. Alot has happened in RL that needed to take priority over writing this chapter._

_Just to let you know that there is one more left. Thank you all again for putting me on your Author's List. You have HUMBLED me beyond belief._

_I will try to get the last one up before RL gets in the way again. This chapter is not beta'ed._

_On with the story..._

--

Disclaimer: See Prologue and Chapter One

Chapter Seven

Upon entering the bullpen at NCIS headquarters, Jack and Gibbs knew that there was a problem. Both Abby and Sam's demeanor were screaming frustration and angry all at once.

Speaking first Jack asked, "Carter, what happened?"

"McGee was taken from the bathroom. Abby just returned from collecting the evidence. We are both frustrated at the situation, sir. We are also angry because we should have seen it sooner."

"Again, I ask what happened?" O'Neill asked with a little bit of exasperation.

"McGee, has been taken by your gooly bad guy, that's what happened!" Abby shouted at the men. Both men calmed just slightly after Abby's tirade.

Gibbs caught onto what Sam had said earlier, "When did McGee go to the head?"

"About 45 minutes ago," Sam answered.

"What do you mean, 'you should've saw this coming'?" Jack asked.

Sam took a deep breath, "Jack, Tim can operate the device I handed to you earlier."

Jack's eyes raised a bit, "McGee has the Ancient gene?"

"Yes," answered Sam with a tired sigh,"as well as your son."

Jack narrowed his eyes. Something was going on, and that bothered him. 'Why was Mannasseh, taking McGee and why was Jon involved?' Something was not right.

"Sam and I have agreed that something hinky is going on. The gooly only left evidence that McGee was taken but to our knowledge Jon has been gone for about 3 hours, what does he want Tim for?"

Gibbs answered first, "To use McGee as bait."

Jack whirled around and looked Gibbs. They both silently agreed.

Just as Jack and Gibbs figured it out so did Sam and Abby. Abby gasped, and Sam was slightly pale.

Jenny and Ducky entered the bullpen and took in the scene, Jenny said in a matter of fact tone, "Ducky and I found out what he is looking for."

Sam, Jack, Abby, and Gibbs all looked at each other and agreed that what the gou'ld was looking for was the Ancient 'doohickey' that was downstairs in Abby's lab.

"Abby, I need you to point out any anamolies in the last 4 to 5 hours." Sam stated.

Abby went to Tim's computer and pulled up what Tim was working on before he headed for his break.

"Tim picked these up in the last 10 minutes he was here."

They all were looking at the pictures on the plasma when Sam turned to Jack and said, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, it is." Then thought for minute, "Sam contact Cassie and tell her to make sure that Daniel stays in the hospital..." Turning to Gibbs he said, "have Tony and Ziva keep track of the evidence that we found here. Then I need you, "pointing at Gibbs, "to follow Sam and I. We have a gou'ld to catch."

Jack was in turmoil. He didn't want anything happening to McGee or Jon but the MO of the gou'ld he already had in his mind that: Tim was already being tortured.

Up in the Gou'ld ship...

"I don't know what you are talking about?" McGee shouted through clenched teeth. His body hurt. He knew that if he said anything that Jon would be shot.

Jon looked over at McGee and had to admire his loyalty to him and to the friends he had. McGee wasn't giving the gou'ld an inch. Which was making him madder by the minute. Jon knew that Manasseh would be working on him next. He watched to what McGee was going to say next when he heard the familiar sound of P-90's. Jon must of been lost in thought to hear the rings activate.

McGee looked behind Manasseh shoulder and almost collapsed with relief had not he caught the persons attention in the millisecond that they all stepped into the room.

Manasseh turned around and saw the person he was hoping to see.

Jack walked into the room with his P-90 held against his stomach waiting for what ever was coming. His demeanor was stating that this situation was just peachy but his words were, "Well, I see you have been busy."

"Yes, I have. I would like my component back so that I can finish my work."

"Oh, what is that exactly? Meeting another gou'ld by any chance?"

While Jack was looking at Manasseh, Tim was able to undo his ropes, which he had been working on ever since he was put on this stake. He also noticed that Jon was doing the same thing. By the time Jack was asking about someone named Ball, Tim was able to reach for his service revolver that Manasseh had mistakenly laid on wooden table not two feet from him. He was glad that his moan was not noticed by the gou'ld. Tim grabbed his revolver turned and fired, the momentum made him stumble, then land on his injured knee. Tim groaned loudly and immediately passed out.

--

_I am thinking of doing a Diagnosis Murder and NCIS crossover, what do y'all think?_


	8. Pleased and Proud plus family

_Here is the last chapter everyone with the Epilogue. Hope you all have enjoyed the story._

_ Thank you all for adding me to favorite author and story list. That is very HUMBLING!_

Disclaimer: See the prologue and chapter one

* * *

Chapter Eight

Jack, Jon, Sam and Gibbs saw the whole thing that Tim was doing like it was in slow motion. Hoping beyond hope that McGee was able to get the glock that was sitting there on the table and shoot.

After everything was said and done, Jack's face was bloody, but other than that he was happy that Manasseh was dead. He immediately pointed his P-90 at the gou'ld to make sure he was dead. Jack was grinning from ear to ear when saw where Tim had shot. Right through the neck where the sympiote was.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed after seeing what Jack had seen.

Gibbs leaned over to see what they were talking about. Inwardly he was grinning from ear to ear. Gibbs knew that McGee had come along way from an unsure and shy agent to a capable, and confident NCIS Special Agent.

When Jack raised his eyes to Gibbs he understood the look quite well. He had some of the same thoughts about Daniel, when he first started doing missions. Pleased and proud. Jack was glad that McGee had somebody like Gibbs to learn from. Then Jack turned to where Carter was squatting at McGee's side.

"Sir, I think, we need to hurry. Tim has, from checking him out, he has at least 4 broken ribs, a broken knee cap, and as well as broken shoulder blade. He also has an concussion, how severe, I don't know."

Turning to Gibbs, "Tim is right handed?" At Gibbs nod, Sam continued, "Well, Sir, I think McGee is rivaling Daniel in the determination department. With him shooting Manasseh with his right hand it's a miracle that he still had use of his right hand, when his right clavicle is broken."

Both men were pleased and proud. Sam would've sworn that they were about to burst buttons off their shirts.

Jack got on his radio, "Abby, we are coming back down. Would you please call for an ambulance, I want to make sure that both Jon and McGee are looked over."

"Will do," came Abby's response.

"Let me know when it gets to the lab. O'Nell out."

Sometime later...

Bathesda Naval Hospital

When Abby radioed back to let Jack know that the ambulance was on it's way, she knew something was wrong. After Jack, Gibbs, Sam, Jon arrived and then noticed McGee on the stretcher, she knew that she was right. Abby followed in her hurse.

After McGee was checked over and admitted to a room, Abby was able to sit at his bedside, hold his hand and tell him how happy she was to have him back with the team and her.

McGee woke up 24 hours later with a gigantic headache. Which he learned from Abby was a stage 2 concussion. Tim also leaned from Sam, when she stopped by, that he has 4 broken ribs and according to the x-ray that one almost punctured his lung. Tim was happy that the doctors had fixed him up.

Tim was still thinking of his injuries when he heard the door open, and saw DiNozzo walk in.

"Hey Probie, looks like you are getting better."

"Yeah, I am. Looking forward to getting out of here though."

"Cassie said you should be able to get out here no later than tomorrow morning if someone takes care of you, while your ribs heal. Jon has elected to do that at the General's cabin."

McGee's face became excited, and his eyes filled with joy. 'He was getting out here. Yippie!' Tim shouted in his mind.

Epilogue

Jack looked around at the many faces that were there at the cabin. He was happy that Sam was getting her own command. It will be good for her career wise. Hopefully, I won't see a flag but that is what you get when in the military. I will be glad when she gets home that we can start that family together.

Gibbs and Shepard have been a real help with keeping the secrecy intact for the project.

DiNozzo and Ziva have helped in bringing down the NID cell that was in DC while McGee was in the hospital. Their team work awarded them civilian awards by the president.

Jack saw that Daniel, McGee, and Jon were conversing in the outskirts of the woods, when Gibbs walked up to him.

"I am glad that McGee got a chance to be around Jon and Daniel. I think it has been great for him emotionally and physically."

"Yeah, it is. Daniel and Jon know exactly what McGee has gone through. Even though you know too Jethro, Jon and Daniel are around McGee's own age, and I think he feels intimidated from us old folks."

Gibbs nodded, "Your probably right. By the way, you might be hearing Ducky call you by your first name from now on, when he sees you."

Jack shook his head and smirked, "That's ok. Ducky reminds me of my Irish grandfather. The stories he would tell..."

"Yeah...Jenny and I are going to head out. It was great working with you."

"You too. Hopefully our teams will work together again, soon." Gibbs nodded as he walked away.

Jack was glad that both teams had worked together. 'It had been a good match.' he thought. Teaming together was good thing.

The end

* * *

A/N: Slight mention of S4 of Atlantis in the Epilogue.


End file.
